Conventional headphones include two ear-cup housings each including an audio driver assembly having an audio driver that produces audible sound waves. The audio driver may, for example, include a magnet/coil assembly secured within a driver housing, and a flexible diaphragm adjacent the magnet/coil assembly and attached to the driver housing. The positive and negative electrical terminals for the audio driver are respectively soldered to ends of wires, which extend to an audio jack (e.g., a tip-sleeve (TS) connector, a tip-ring-sleeve (TRS) connector, a tip-ring-ring-sleeve (TRRS) connector, etc.). The audio jack may be coupled to a media player such as a mobile phone, a digital media player, a computer, a television, etc., and the audio signal is transmitted to the audio driver in the audio driver assembly within the headphone through the wires.
The acoustic performance of a headphone is conventionally a function of both the audio driver, as well as the configuration of the audio driver assembly and the ear-cup housing within which the audio driver is disposed. The audio driver assembly and the ear-cup housing of conventional headphones typically define acoustical cavities that affect the acoustics of the headphone. Thus, the manufacturer of the headphones may design the ear-cup housing and audio driver assembly of a headphone for use with a selected audio driver, so as to provide the headphone with acoustics deemed desirable by the manufacturer.